Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Eyp
Summary: Años más tarde, Harry y Draco finalmente consiguen entablar una conversación sin discutir. Tres episodios breves de la evolución de dos antiguos enemigos cuyas diferencias pasadas carecen de importancia en el presente.


Nunca es demasiado tarde

Luego de tantos años, pocas cosas son las mismas. La amistad de sus hijos obliga a Harry y a Draco a hablar civilizadamente en una ocasión. Que pasa a ser dos ocasiones, que pasan ser tres ocasiones, que pasan a ser ocho ocasiones (y no es que Draco esté contando). En menos palabras: Draco está confundido y Harry quiere largarse a reír.

 **I. Julio, 2020.**

La primera vez que se ven obligados a entablar una conversación que va más allá de un "buenos días", Malfoy está de pie en medio de su sala, sosteniendo una intacta taza de té y mirando a su alrededor sin disimulo. Harry intenta recordar qué dictan los buenos modales para este tipo de situaciones, pero no tiene éxito.

Antes del divorcio, Astoria era quien solía traer a Scorpius hasta Grimmauld Place en vacaciones. Nunca le fue difícil tratar con ella y Harry se enorgullece de eso, a pesar de que tenga más que ver con la falta de pasado en común que con sus habilidades sociales.

Sobre la separación no sabe detalles a excepción de lo que escuchó de Albus y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo lo estarán llevando Malfoy y Scorpius. Esto, más que nada porque él pasó por lo mismo dos años atrás y sabe que no es agradable, menos si hay niños involucrados.

Malfoy carraspea, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y se sienta al borde de un sillón.

—No tenías que hacer esto —dice, y Harry lo mira de hito en hito, sin entender. Malfoy hace un gesto vago que no ayuda mucho a esclarecer el mensaje.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Invitarme a pasar.

Harry se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo contra el borde de su taza de té.

—Técnicamente —dice, luego de tomar un sorbo—, no fui yo quien te invitó.

Y es cierto. Fue Albus que, notando lo frío que estaba Scorpius al saludarlo con un abrazo, insistió en que debía pasar a "tomar una taza de té, Señor Malfoy, debe estar congelándose." Lo que era absolutamente innecesario. Malfoy habría tardado, literalmente, menos de un segundo en aparecer de vuelta en su casa, pero Harry secundó a su hijo en un intento estúpido por mostrarse educado. A veces olvida que ya no tiene que probarle nada a nadie, menos si se trata de una persona con quien nunca tuvo una conversación real.

—Hm. Tu hijo tiene mejores modales que tú.

Harry sonríe por segunda vez y se encuentra pensando que, en otro tiempo, ese intercambio habría ganado volumen con facilidad. Pero las cosas cambian.

—Lo mismo dice su madre.

 **II. Noviembre, 2020.**

—Buenos días, Malfoy —dice alguien a su izquierda, y Draco, que estaba a punto de poner un pie en el siguiente escalón de esas condenadas gradas, casi pierde el equilibrio. A su lado, Potter le lanza una mirada divertida y sigue subiendo.

Draco se siente un poco aturdido. Esta es la octava vez, y no es que esté contando, que Potter aparece de la nada y empieza a… hablarle. Lo que no es extraño, desde un punto de vista objetivo, pero Draco tiene una inclinación hacia el melodrama y la última vez que Potter lo siguió de cerca terminó sangrando en uno de baños de Hogwarts.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí? —pregunta, mirándolo desde unos escalones más arriba. Por algún motivo, esto resulta irritante y Draco siente que tiene quince otra vez. Sin responder, se adelanta subiendo los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al último nivel. No pasa mucho hasta que Potter lo alcanza.

Draco tiene una pregunta atragantada y se muerde la lengua por cinco minutos, porque la curiosidad nunca jugó a su favor en el pasado, pero termina cediendo.

—Gryffindor no juega hoy.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces —comienza lentamente, recordándose que tiene ya cuarenta años y que Potter, probablemente, no lo está irritando a propósito—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Malfoy, no me digas que… —Se detiene, lo mira muy serio unos segundos y luego se larga a reír. Draco tiene la sensación de que él es el chiste y se aguanta las ganas de lanzarle un silencio—. No recuerdas, ¿verdad? Tu tolerancia al alcohol es peor de lo que imaginaba.

Está a punto de decir algo cuando la imagen vaga del interior de un bar, muchos vasos de whisky de fuego y una conversación que incluye menciones de Astoria y Ginny Weasley hace cortocircuito en su cerebro.

—Pasaste al menos media hora hablando de lo buen buscador que es Scorpius, e insististe… sí, no me interrumpas, insististe en que tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos en el primer partido de Quidditch del periodo.

Draco se pasa una mano por el rostro y agradece la brisa de noviembre que le enfría las mejillas.

—¿Y qué ganaba yo con todo esto? —pregunta, arriesgando una mirada de soslayo a Potter, que tiene una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Porque, si insistí, como dices, no pude hacerlo sin un motivo. Hay cosas que no cambian.

—Si Scorpius atrapa la snitch en los primeros treinta minutos de partido, mi capa de la invisibilidad es tuya por seis meses.

—¿Esas fueron mis condiciones? ¿Para qué querría yo...?

—No estoy seguro, pero recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre tus investigaciones con alquimia.

Draco se queda helado unos segundos. Literal y figurativamente. Y es que eso, de hecho, tiene mucho, mucho sentido pero, ¿de qué más hablaron que no recuerda?

—Espera, ¿no necesitas esa capa en tu trabajo? —Potter asiente—. ¿Y aun así aceptaste? —Esta vez, solo se encoge de hombros. Draco quiere remecerlo—. Siempre supe que había algo mal contigo, pero no pensé que llegaba a estos límites.

—¿Por qué te parece tan difícil de creer?

—Porque es surrealista. Incluso tú deberías ser capaz de verlo.

Y parece que va a responder, pero el partido comienza. A los veinticinco minutos Scorpius atrapa la snitch. Draco no sabe qué expresión pone, pero cuando Potter lo ve se larga a reír y él sospecha, con horror, que podría acostumbrarse a eso.

 **III. Abril, 2021.**

Ginny termina de leer la noticia en El Profeta y Harry maldice internamente. Lo pintaron todo con un cariz más lúgubre de lo necesario. Pudo haber muerto, sí, pero no es la primera vez que ocurre y según los medimagos su condición ya es estable.

—Están exagerando.

—Yo no diría lo mismo —La voz de Ginny carga una severidad que le recuerda a McGonagall, pero su mirada es gentil—. Ya le escribí a James, Albus y Lily, así que por ellos no te preocupes. Ah, y Hermione dijo que pasaría a verte más tarde.

—Gracias, Ginny —Harry le sonríe antes de preguntar—: ¿Cómo está Ron?

—Mucho mejor que tú: hoy mismo le darán alta —Ginny se pone de pie, recoge su bolso y se lo cuelga al hombro—. Dijo que vendrá por aquí a penas se lo permitan.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre abruptamente. Harry ve, con una sorpresa que es mezcla de curiosidad y confusión, como Malfoy se detiene en seco bajo el umbral.

—Malfoy —Ginny saluda, girándose hacia el recién llegado.

—...Weasley —Malfoy suelta la manilla de la puerta y da un paso, mirándolo de reojo.

Harry tiene la sensación de que debe decir algo, pero no sabe qué.

—Que bien que llegaste, Harry odia los hospitales y sin compañía corremos riesgos de que sucumba a la locura —Ginny pasa por su lado y le toca el hombro ligeramente, sonriendo. Malfoy luce tan confundido que Harry tiene que reprimir una carcajada. Se está volviendo un hábito—. Harry, pasaré mañana ¿bueno? Intenta descansar.

Sin más, sale, cierra la puerta y se hace silencio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Malfoy finalmente, luciendo aun algo perdido.

—Em… ¿mi ex-esposa?

Malfoy rueda los ojos pero Harry alcanza a ver que esconde una sonrisa. Eso hasta que parece recordar algo y su mirada se oscurece considerablemente.

—Potter, después todos estos años ¿aun te gusta jugar a ser el héroe?

Solo entonces Harry nota que, bajo su brazo, Malfoy lleva doblado un ejemplar del Profeta. Su instinto lo hace ponerse a la defensiva, pero la línea tensa de los hombros de Malfoy le dice que sus palabras son más que una acusación o una burla.

—El Profeta siempre lo exagera todo, Malfoy. Estoy bien.

No parece muy convencido. Murmura algo entre dientes y se acerca hasta quedar de pie al lado de la cama. Harry siente una extraña ansiedad creciendo en su pecho y se pregunta si su condición es en verdad tan estable como los medimagos afirmaron.

—Pero nada habría pasado si hubieses tenido tu capa, ¿verdad? No, cállate y escucha. Tengo una lista larga de culpas a mis espaldas, pero llegas más de veinte años tarde, Potter, y no pienso añadirte a estas alturas. No es justo. No puedes simplemente… —Se detiene, lo mira acusatoriamente y Harry siente que debe disculparse, pero no entiende muy bien por qué.

—Tú sí estás en mi lista —suelta de repente, antes de que Malfoy recupere el hilo de sus pensamientos y decida continuar.

—¿Qué?

—Que tú sí estás en mi lista —repite—. En nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts sabía que algo te ocurría y aun así, en vez de ayudarte, en vez de intentar hacer algo, te acorralé sin escuchar.

—¿En serio, Potter? —Malfoy lo mira con algo que borda entre incredulidad y exasperación—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?

—No, pero quería que lo supieras. Y tú fuiste quien sacó el tema del pasado.

—Yo no… Mira, ya no tiene sentido. Nada de eso. No importa, no… ¿qué?

—Eso mismo, Malfoy, que ya no importa. Pero si ya no importa, ¿por qué hablar de culpas de hace más de veinte años?

—Porque pudiste haber muerto. Porque no debería importarme, pero tú… pero esto… —Malfoy no termina sus oraciones, pero Harry cree que puede completarlas en su cabeza: Tú te entrometiste en mi vida. Esto lo trae todo de vuelta.

—Soy un Auror, ¿recuerdas? Experiencias cercanas a la muerte son gajes del oficio.

Extiende su mano hacia él y Malfoy la mira como si se tratase de algo venenoso, pero la tensión en su mandíbula lo traiciona así que Harry espera. Segundos más tarde, Malfoy se deja caer en la silla de visitas con sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de los de Harry.

—Eres terrible, Potter, terrible. No entiendo cómo Granger y Weasley te han aguantado todos estos años —espeta, pero su voz es apenas un murmullo.

—Yo tampoco —dice, sin atreverse a cuestionar las ironías de su vida—. Quizá deberías empezar por llamarme "Harry."

Malfoy… no, Draco lo mira con abierta aprehensión y algo que parece ser nerviosismo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?

—¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

Draco murmura algo entre dientes se inclina hasta que su frente roza los nudillos su mano. Por alguna razón, el silencio que sigue se siente como una promesa.


End file.
